Happy Halloween
next day SpongeBob:what should I put on Gary Gary:meow SpongeBob:Im not sure Gary rings SpongeBobs door bell SpongeBob:can you answer that Gary please and can you get the candy bowl answers the door Patrick:oh hello Larry Gary:meow Tom:I think he said his name is Gary Patrick:who cares puts on a ghost costume and runs to the door SpongeBob:ta da!wait Patrick your not wearing a costume! puts on a fake moustache and fake glasses on him Patrick:who doesn't now Tom:well let's go guys shell lane SpongeBob:ok only 129 more houses to go Patrick:that's not a lot Tom:guys Im hungry Im gonna go to that snack machine over there SpongeBob:what about our candy? Tom:that's the thing guys we don't have any candy the Dutchman house Flying Dutchman:who dares wake the Flying DutchmanDutchman looks at the calendaroh it's the haunting night well here I go Flying Dutchman flys behind Tom SpongeBob:any time now Tom:no one is coming guys The Flying Dutchman:boo! Tom:what kind of reply is that?turns roundahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Patrick:what is it tom?turns roundahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SpongeBob:what is it pat?turns roundoh that ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Patrick and Tom start running away Patrick:do you have a plan SpongeBob? SpongeBob:yeah Patrick:what is it? SpongeBob:run faster! Tom and Patrick run into the Krusty Krab Mr Krabs:SpongeBob me lad you made it to the party! Squidward:well Im going now walks out SpongeBob:mr Krabs we are being chased by a ghost Mr Krabs:does he glow green? SpongeBob:yeah Mr Krabs:that be no normal ghost it be the Flying Dutchman died 122348937274988 years ago they say Patrick:how much long ago? Mr Krabs:I don't know SpongeBob:anyway mr Krabs who is this ghost that haunts us now Mr Krabs:I don't know SpongeBob:but you are old mr Krabs right Mr Krabs:Im only 58 Patrick:I can only count to 10 Old pirate man:so you wanna know who the Flying Dutchman is do ya SpongeBob:oh yes please mr pirate man Old pirate man:well Im going to tell you a story Mr Krabs:hey bud no story's Old pirate man:oh be quiet you old coop Tom:just get on with it Old pirate man:1980 years ago a sailor sank and no one found his body SpongeBob:yay another story Patrick:yeah again again Tom:so how are we going to lift this curse Old pirate man:burn his body Tom:you make that sound so easy SpongeBob:are you comin with us to burn his dead body Old pirate man:ok whatever Ill end my life being a hero shell lane Old pirate man:ok kids come in Tom:well Im not a kid realy but whatever the Dutchman house Patrick:oh look candy picks up the candy bar SpongeBob:I don't think you should eat that eats the candy bar Patrick:see SpongeBob you worry to much SpongeBob:sorry I tried to stop you pal turns purple SpongeBob:huh?! Patrick:what is it SpongeBob? SpongeBob:nothing the house SpongeBob:look there's his dead body Patrick:well this is easy Old pirate man:wait lad traps old pirate guy pushes down a button saying traps ground breaks SpongeBob:this is not happening to me Im only 22 the coffin of the dead body Patrick:can I poke it? Old pirate man:no I want to old pirate guy pokes the flying Dutchman's dead body and the curse has stopped SpongeBob:phew Im glad that's over next day underground the Dutchman house Plankton:Karen Im not findin nothing under here oh wait what's this your going to the chum bucket lab Category:Episodes Category:Pages in need of editing